


thank you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Procedures, medic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: This is my first attack on titan and Levi imagine, so I’m still getting a feel for writing for the world.Levi x medic reader. Warning broken bones





	

As the casualties began to pour in, you busied yourself preparing gauze, antiseptic wash, and a great many other bits and bobs that you were certain to need. 

Trying desperately to keep your mind occupied and away from your friends, who were out there, taking care of the critically injured. 

Hoping and praying that they would be safe, that every last titan that dared to clamber the walls was put out of its misery. 

You had been a medic for the scouts for far too long, to hold out much hope, but still you clung to what you could. It was the only thing that kept you going. 

Suddenly the wooden door was flung open, clattering against the wall, by the commander’s large boot. 

His strong arms were filled with captain Levi, almost carrying the shorter man. 

You might have let a laugh slip at any other time, but the pained expression on the usually stoic captain’s rather handsome face, almost made you stop in your tracks. 

Regaining your composure, you bustled over to the pair, taking the captain’s other arm, trying to ease the strain on commander Erwin. 

“I’m fine, I can go back out there. My squad needs me’ Levi protested, his usually calm, even voice held a note of pain that he was trying desperately to push back. 

“well let me give you a check over first, at any rate those cuts to your face look quite deep. They’ll probably need a few stitches.’ You attempted to sooth him, only to receive a unimpressed glare in return. 

Having grown used to uncooperative soldiers, you took it in your stride. Asking what had happened, so that you could build a greater picture of his possible injuries. 

“an odm gear malfunction, he fell from approximately two stories.’ The commander answered in his deep, melodic. 

Setting the protesting captain on the bed, you nodded your thanks to the commander, before he turned to take his leave, to help with the clear up. 

“I’ll have to remove your boot, is that alright?’ you asked tentatively, receiving a low uhhm in reply, you grasped Levi’s muscled thigh for leverage, so that you wouldn’t pull quite as hard, where you suspected the break to his leg would be. 

“this will hurt, a lot. You can grab my arm if you like.’ You offered, before pulling the boot off, as swiftly as you could. His jaw clenched, his lips set in a thin line, but that was the only reaction that you received. 

You winced in empathy with his pain, as you peeled his sock off, and rolled up his trouser leg. To find deep purple bruising already blooming on his toned calve. Before gathering up your sterile stitching equipment, soaking a cotton ball into a small dish of alcohol, and gently brushing it across the deep lacerations scattered over his delicate face. 

You worked in silence, Levi occasionally glancing up to look at you, before shifting his gaze. 

As you turned to begin clearing your supplies away, a murmured ‘thank you’ came from the captain’s mouth, a little surprised, given the amount of protesting earlier, you turned and gave him a genuine smile, ‘you’re more than welcome, captain.’ You were certain the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile. “levi’ your eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, at his offer of informality, before a soft smile overtook your face, ‘Levi.’ You repeated, enjoying the way his name felt tumbling from your lips. 

“now let’s see about that leg.’ 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
